La mujer más libre del mundo
by JulietteJoyce
Summary: One-Shot. Imagínense que Romeo y Julieta no hubieran muerto, que se hubieran salvado. Esto es lo que quizá hubiera ocurrido Precaución: violencia


**DISCLAIMER**: Nada me pertenece, este Romeo y su Julieta son de Shakespeare, aunque de todas formas dudo que se levante de su tumba para echármelo en cara

**Nota de autor**: Esta historia comienza en el hipotético caso de que Romeo y Julieta no mueren en el mausoleo de los Capuleto, él envenenado, ella por la daga. Sin embargo no sabría decir a qué periodo puede pertenecer; es, probablemente, atemporal. Ni es de la época de Shakespeare, porque no hablan "a lo antiguo", ni es extremadamente moderno.

Disfrutadla!!

**La mujer más libre del mundo**

En un claro de bosque, donde la luna llena ilumina la hierba y los grillos y los animales cantan y se llaman unos a otros, entran en escena dos figuras tapadas. Se descubren. Una chica de pelo largo, suave, rubio, mirada angelical, aún joven y aparentemente inocente. Un chico de su misma edad, también rubio, desafiante, atractivo. Parece que han encontrado el sitio que llevan buscando durante tiempo, ese sitio simplemente perfecto en el que poder refugiarse de a saber qué.

Sin llegar a un acuerdo verbal se sientan al lado de un árbol, sus espaldas apoyadas en el tronco de la planta, sus manos entrecruzadas.

El chico respira agitadamente, probablemente debido a la tensión acumulada en esa noche y en semanas anteriores.

La chica, por su parte, finge una tranquilidad que en realidad no siente, pero ningún poro de su piel, ni sus gestos, ni su mirada fija en el suelo desmiente esa serenidad aparente.

La mano del chico aprieta cada vez más fuerte la mano de la chica, como para asegurarse de que aún está ahí, como para resaltar que "es mía". Pero llega un momento en el que la chica no aguanta más y la aleja de las garras masculinas.

- Qué?

- No era necesario. No me voy a ningún sitio. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ti. – Sonríe, pero sus ojos no sonríen con ella aunque él no parece apreciar ese detalle. Se acerca y sus labios rozan la mejilla del muchacho hasta acercarse a los labios. Los besa suavemente e intenta encontrar de nuevo ese cosquilleo de felicidad que solía sentir cuando antes le besaba. Pero ahora solo siente un vacío extremo y amargo. Los besa con más fuerza y más desgarro mientras su mano acaricia dulcemente el pelo del chico.

Pero Julieta ya no siente lo mismo por su Romeo.

Se había dado cuenta de que algo diferente ocurría cuando salían del mausoleo de la familia Capuleto donde había yacido la chica, muerta durante un tiempo, y donde poco faltó para que Romeo se quitara la vida por ella. Afortunadamente la chica había salido del estado de inconsciencia justo a tiempo para abalanzarse sobre el frasco de veneno que el muchacho tenía intención de tomarse y apartárselo de su boca.

Pero Julieta recuerda perfectamente como, en esas milésimas de segundo, en ese momento que marca la diferencia entre llegar a tiempo y no llegar, una fugaz idea atravesó su mente. La idea de dejar que continuara, que se lo bebiera… y que todo acabara. Pero la chica reaccionó, aunque en realidad el que reaccionó más rápido fue su subconsciente mientras el consciente aún estaba asimilando cómo era que había pensado aquello.

Y todo empezó en ese momento. Las dudas comenzaron a florecer pese a que seguía a Romeo ciegamente, instintivamente y sin prestarle realmente atención, primero fuera del mausoleo, luego fuera de cualquier lugar en el que pudieran acercarse personas y finalmente hasta el claro del bosque donde se habían sentado.

Romeo se tumba en la hierba, sus manos apoyadas en su nuca a modo de almohada. Su mirada, clavada en el cielo negro de la noche.

- No vamos a volver a la ciudad – afirma rotundamente. – nos alejaremos, nos adentraremos en el bosque y huiremos, pero no a Mantua, a otro país. Francia o quizá España, ¿Qué prefieres?

A Julieta le da exactamente igual, la verdad. Abrazada a sus piernas mira con disimulada resignación a su marido.

- Romeo, ¿has pensado de qué vamos a vivir?

El chico gira la cabeza y la mira, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está ahí y de que además tiene dudas y tiene miedo. Sonríe, intenta transmitirle su confianza.

- ¿Y qué más da de qué vivamos? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos libres, libres para amarnos y para estar juntos? Qué más da si de momento no tenemos comida ni perspectiva de futuro. ¿Qué importa eso ahora si nos tenemos el uno al otro?

"_Pero el amor no alimenta_" piensa Julieta. Y es que ya hacía bastante que no comía nada, lo último que se había tomado había sido la pócima aquella para hacerse la muerta, y desde luego no le había sentado nada bien a su estómago.

Pero decide dejar eso para más adelante, quizá mañana lo vea todo diferente. Se incorpora, se arrastra hasta donde está el chico para tumbarse a su lado y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Romeo.

- Mañana buscaremos algo, prométeme que lo haremos. – susurra Julieta.

- Claro que sí. – Romeo juguetea con el pelo rubio de la chica mientras sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco.

Pero Julieta no duerme. Mientras Romeo descansa felizmente, acurrucado de lado, la chica da vueltas y vueltas, intenta taparse con ese vestido pensado para las difuntas que no le abriga absolutamente nada. No tienen ropas adicionales, ni mantas, ni nada que la pueda resguardar del frío.

¿Y si después de todo lo que han pasado, después de tantas disputas familiares, asesinatos, venganzas y planes acaba muriendo de inanición y frío, de mala manera, en un bosque?

Que triste sería ese final, la verdad.

Julieta se pasa la noche levitando entre el sueño, la pesadilla y la consciencia, en la que piensa en la cama de la casa de sus padres, confortable y calentita.

A la mañana siguiente Romeo se levanta fresco como una lechuga y con ganas de salir a la aventura, recorrer bosque y acercarse más al paraíso. Ya lo tiene decidido, se irán a vivir a España, con sol y calor vivirían felices y sin preocupaciones. Su Julieta está recostada al lado de uno de los árboles, profundamente dormida desde hace tan sólo dos horas, pero eso Romeo no lo sabe. Por eso se acerca a despertarla.

Una de las cosas que Romeo no sabe es que Julieta se puede poner muy irascible si alguien la despierta de manera brusca. Y Romeo la zarandea, la pellizca, le revuelve el pelo porque Romeo es muy impaciente y muy inquieto y quiere empezar a recorrer camino lo antes posible. Hasta que la chica por fin se despierta, bufa ruidosamente, aparta bruscamente a su marido y se levanta, enérgica y sintiendo de todo menos felicidad.

Caminan durante un tiempo sin mirarse el uno al otro y sin dirigirse la palabra. Una, enfadada por la forma que tuvo el otro de despertarla, sin ningún tipo de tacto, y porque además tiene sueño y mucha hambre. El otro, cabreado porque no entiende que narices le ha pasado a Julieta, por qué de repente se levanta tan arisca y se comporta como una niña mimada.

Llegan a un lado de un camino, cerca de donde transcurre una carretera y donde hay una fuente de agua. Mientras Julieta corre como una posesa a saciar su sed, Romeo encuentra un árbol en los alrededores que tiene frutos. Trepa por su tronco y consigue alcanzar la manzana más grande más hermosa, y también la más alta y se la lleva amablemente a Julieta. La chica, ya algo más calmada tras beberse media fuente, ve acercarse a Romeo con una pieza de fruta y se le iluminan los ojos de felicidad. Se lanza a sus brazos y le besa el cuello, las mejillas, los labios, hasta que recuerda que estaba enfadada con él, pero que en el fondo se había comportado como una cría.

- Lo siento, Romeo. Tenía tanto sueño y tanta hambre que me comporté como una tonta…

El chico acepta la disculpa y sonríe mientras la observa comerse la fruta como una niña feliz con un pastel de chocolate. Pero la comida pronto se acaba y el resto de manzanas o bien están demasiado altas para alcanzarlas o se han convertido en puré para gusanos. Así que no tienen más comida. Julieta, resignada, comprende que la manzana será su único alimento.

Aún sentados, se miran. Están a apenas un palmo uno del otro, pero Romeo se acerca más aún hasta que ya no existe la distancia. Ambos son conscientes de que acaban de pasar su primer bache, su primer momento de enfado. Y que después de este vendrán más. Romeo acaricia la mejilla de su chica mientras Julieta se pregunta si podrá aguantar más discusiones. Si realmente le quiere. Menea la cabeza para quitarse este pensamiento y se levanta, decidida a continuar.

Durante días, no toman otro rumbo que el que les señala el camino. Romeo parece muy decidido y convencido de que esa es la dirección que hay que tomar, aunque Julieta tiene sus dudas. Por las noches pasa lo de siempre, Romeo se duerme plácidamente mientras Julieta se queda con los ojos como platos. Comer… comen lo (poco) que se encuentran. Manzanas, por lo general, algún melocotón y, si tienen mucha, mucha suerte pueden aprovechar algún huevo de pájaro. Al principio Julieta se muestra muy reticente a atacar a las pobres crías de pájaro y tan sólo come de aquellos huevos que se esparramaron contra el suelo, pero poco a poco el hambre puede más que el amor hacia los animales y sucumbe a la necesidad.

A las pocas noches en el bosque, Julieta ya se acostumbra a no dormir. Directamente ni lo intenta, se recuesta y se hace la dormida cada vez que Romeo se acerca a ella y cuando por fin este se duerme, ella se sienta o se pone boca arriba para mirar las estrellas.

¿Qué hubiera sido de Julieta Capuleto si hubiera accedido a casarse con Paris? Desde luego, no tendría que dormir en el suelo, ni aguantar bichos insolentes que se suben por sus piernas, que se apoyan en su cabeza, ni pasaría frío y hambre, tanta como para tener que atacar a unas pobres crías de pájaro indefensas.

Quizá aquel hombre de la alta clase que tanto le agradaba a su padre no estaba tan mal como pensaba. Quizá Julieta tendría que haberse fijado en alguna otra cosa más importante que en el físico de Romeo. Porque, ¿de qué le servía en pleno bosque que Romeo fuera el chico más guapo de Verona?

Al séptimo día por la tarde, se encuentran con que el camino se bifurca.

- Por aquí – asegura Romeo.

Julieta sopesa la opción de su marido y llega a la conclusión de que, según ella, es mejor el otro camino.

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta justo en el momento en el que Romeo se dirige hacia el camino escogido. Éste se gira para mirarla. ¿Acaso está dudando de él?

- Sí, es por aquí.

- Pero… si vamos hacia España yo creo que sería mejor hacia el Oeste, mejor por aquí entonces, ¿no crees? Además este camino es más despejado…

- Es por aquí – insiste Romeo.

- Podrías por lo menos dejar un margen de error y pararte a pensar

- Simplemente lo sé. Yo me sé orientar, no como tú. Y yo sé que se va por aquí

- A, ¿si? – Julieta ya se enfada. – Lo sabes perfectamente, claro, como has venido tantas veces por estas carreteras…

- No, pero lo digo yo que se va por aquí. Y punto.

_Ahí está Romeo el Autoritario._ Piensa Julieta amargamente. La cosa entre ellos se había enfriado mucho en los últimos días hasta el punto de que acababan caminando uno junto al otro sin apenas mostrar el mínimo interés por el otro.

Se miran pero ya no es como antaño, que una simple mirada bastaba para que uno o los dos corriera a los brazos del otro y ya todos los males estaban solucionados.

No.

Julieta no sabe si Romeo sigue sintiendo _algo_ por ella, pero en lo que respecta a la chica, ya sólo le sigue porque tampoco tiene forma de volver hacia atrás, porque no sabe exactamente en qué punto se encuentran y dónde está Verona. Entre ellos ahora solo queda el desprecio. Puede que el compañerismo en algún punto, pero en ningún caso amor, por lo menos por parte de Julieta. Y parece que en ese momento, Romeo tampoco siente mucho cariño, que digamos.

- Quizá sea mejor descansar por hoy – ahora Julieta lo intenta arreglar. – ¿Qué tal si por ahora descansamos y ya pensamos mañana por dónde queremos ir?

- Pero es que no hay nada que pensar. – Romeo es tozudo y sabe que tiene razón y no comprende cómo Julieta quiere llevarle la contraria.

- Yo no quiero ir por ese camino, está oscuro y tiene muy mala pinta. – Julieta se sienta, con los brazos en jarra, dispuesta a no moverse de donde está porque no quiere ir por esa bifurcación sombría. Sabe que parece una niña mimada (en realidad, no es otra cosa que una niña mimada) pero hay límites que no está dispuesta a traspasar, aun habiendo vivido a la intemperie en la última semana.

Pero Romeo ha llegado a su límite de paciencia: se dirige furioso hacia la chica y la zarandea. Su furia crece y agarra el brazo de su esposa con tanta fuerza que le hace daño. Romeo tira hacia arriba mientras Julieta se resiste a ir con él. Es entonces cuando el chico pierde los estribos y comienza a usar su fuerza. Primero una colleja, luego un empujón tan fuerte que arrastra a Julieta contra uno de los árboles. La chica se golpea la espalda contra el tronco y cae al suelo, derrotada y magullada. Y comienzan entonces sus sollozos.

Romeo se mira horrorizado las manos. Pero Dios mío, ¿Qué le ha pasado? Él no era así. Desde luego que no era así. Romeo el enamoradizo, Romeo el pacífico que siempre abogaba por el amor entre hermanos, que incluso intentó que la familia Capuleto y la Montesco se reconciliaran mediante su intento fallido de amistad con Teobaldo. Pero él mismo sabía que en sus entrañas albergaba odio y rencor. Tenía como ejemplo más claro el asesinato del primo de Julieta. Pero una cosa era el haber matado a un ser tan repugnante y que tanto le odiaba como era Teobaldo… y otra muy diferente hacer daño a Julieta, a su dulce y bella Julieta, el amor de su vida.

La chica está ahora temblando de ira frío y miedo junto al tronco del árbol. Ni de lejos quiere que Romeo se le acerque. Él la mira desde la distancia, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, intentando expresar con la mirada que lo siente, que no era su intención. ¿Qué más puede hacer él ahora? Se sienta en el otro extremo del camino, sin dejar en ningún momento de observarla. Julieta se acurruca, se tapa como puede y apoya la cabeza en el tronco. Cierra los ojos y los mantiene cerrados durante un momento muy largo, simulando así que se ha dormido. Y Romeo se lo cree, porque se levanta, dispuesto a acercarse a ella, quizá a dormirse junto a ella y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar. Pero se lo debe de pensar mejor, porque se queda parado en medio del camino, sin ir hacia adelante ni dar media vuelta. Julieta siente su mirada clavada en ella y cierra con más fuerza los ojos, dispuesta a no abrirlos y seguir haciéndose la dormida. Después de un rato eterno para Julieta, Romeo se da por fin media vuelta y se acuesta junto a un árbol alejado de la chica.

Julieta espera. Y espera. No se quedará dormida, lo sabe porque en el bosque le cuesta horrores dormirse y porque mucho antes caerá Romeo. Pero quiere asegurarse de que su marido no se está haciendo también el dormido. Pasa quizá una hora hasta que Julieta decide dejar de fingir. Apoya su espalda contra el frio suelo y fija la mirada en las estrellas. Y luego se gira para mirar a Romeo. Él está tumbado, de espaldas a Julieta. Su cuerpo se mueve de manera pausada y rítmica; respira como lo hace el cuerpo al dormirse. Y Julieta está a punto de cambiar su mirada de dirección cuando algo brillante que resplandece a la luz de la luna llama su atención. Algo plateado sobresale de la cintura del chico.

Una daga.

No sabe exactamente qué es lo que motiva sus movimientos, pero Julieta se levanta, presurosa, se agacha al lado de Romeo y suavemente posa su mano en la cadera del chico. Con un movimiento brusco pero silencioso saca la daga del bolso del chico y lo sujeta en su mano.

Pero Romeo no tiene el sueño tan profundo como creía Julieta, porque en el primer movimiento se gira y nota la presencia de la chica, abre los ojos y la ve allí. Sonríe, probablemente ella haya venido a perdonarle, sabe que no lo hacía con mala intención, y ahora todo puede estar solucionado, una sonrisa, un perdón, un _te quiero_. Romeo está a punto de alzar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica cuando nota que Julieta está sujetando algo. Y cuál es su horror al comprobar que no es más que su daga, _su_ daga, la daga que Romeo siempre llevaba encima.

¿Qué hace Julieta con ella?

De repente todo sucede muy deprisa. Romeo se incorpora bruscamente, asustado, tiende la mano hacia la daga, hacia Julieta e intenta quitársela sin que resulte demasiado violento. Pero ésta no está dispuesta a amedrentarse, no quiere que Romeo la vuelva a atacar como hizo antes y también sabe que quien pega una vez repite. No quiere convertirse en su víctima y por eso, con unos movimientos rápidos y sigilosos, que ella misma desconocía, asesta una puñalada en el hombro a Romeo.

Y Romeo se asusta, y le duele, y no puede pensar con claridad y lo único que se le ocurre es abalanzarse sobre la daga y sobre Julieta para quitársela, para salvarse, para protegerse. Pero Julieta interpreta esos movimientos como más ataques y entonces contraataca. Le vuelve a asestar una puñalada en el hombro, otra en el pecho, otra al lado del corazón.

Romeo poco a poco va perdiendo fuerzas, no se puede mantener ni sentado. Queda entonces tendido en el suelo y su sangre tiñe toda la hierba de su alrededor. Le duele, le duele mucho, no puede respirar pero tampoco pensar, apenas le da tiempo a asimilar que su amada Julieta le ha herido. Agonizante, con el último suspiro en la boca, no puede por más que mirar a Julieta. Con los ojos intenta transmitirle tristeza, su dolor, su amargura y su desconcierto.

La chica está paralizada. Aún mantiene la daga bien agarrada en su mano pero tampoco sabe muy bien el motivo, porque ya Romeo no puede ni alzar un brazo para intentar quitarle el arma. Y lo único que puede hacer es mirar horrorizada lo que ha hecho, cómo todo se ha llenado de sangre y cómo Romeo ya está a punto de morirse.

Y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Se lanza como una posesa a su lado, ahora sí con un amor producido por el espanto de perder a la única persona conocida y probablemente querida de muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Un amor que sólo siente ahora que se da cuenta de que le está perdiendo y que no había albergado durante esa semana que habían pasado en el bosque. Recostada a su lado le acaricia la mejilla, el pelo, le besa la frente. Pero Romeo ya no respira, ya no siente ni ve los esfuerzos que ella hace por él ahora. Romeo yace muerto en los brazos de su Julieta.

Un silencio sobrecogedor ahoga a la viuda. Mira desconsolada y asustada lo que ha hecho.

Pero algo en su interior, como si fuera una especie de Pepito Grillo, le recuerda que Romeo le había pegado. Que Romeo era el dueño de la daga y que ella no había tenido constancia antes de esa arma. Que su marido tampoco era tan fantástico y que desde luego esa última semana no se contaba entre las semanas más felices de la vida de Julieta, una semana dura, viviendo a la intemperie para alcanzar una meta que prácticamente se perfilaba como una utopía.

Y eso es lo que habían entendido ellos por amor, ilusos. De amor se puede vivir, creerían. De amor se come, se respira, se protege del frio y del calor y del miedo. Pues así acabó Romeo. Por creer ciegamente en el amor recién conocido.

Julieta, ahí, sentada en la hierba, semi abrazada al cuerpo de su esposo, pero apartándolo poco a poco de su vera, va comprendiendo que ahora está sola. Pero libre. ¿Qué le impide ahora volver a Verona? Quizá el minúsculo e inocente hecho de que toda su familia y casi toda la ciudad cree que ha muerto. Y ¿qué le impide ir por el otro camino y comenzar una nueva vida ella sola? Ahora puede decidir y no tiene a nadie que lo haga por ella, como ha tenido durante toda su vida, primero su padre, más tarde Romeo. O si no, hubiera sido Paris, qué más da.

Se levanta, se tambalea ligeramente, pero le da igual. Se recuesta donde antes se hacía la dormida, pero esta vez siente que los párpados se le cierran. A ver si iba a ser eso, que tanta preocupación, tanta manipulación por parte de Romeo incidían en su sueño.

Reclinada en la hierba piensa y sonríe. Y se siente afortunada, después de todo. Sí, un cadáver que ella misma ha matado se encuentra en el otro lado del camino. Pero en ese momento nada ni nadie pueden cambiar el hecho de que Julieta es la mujer más libre del mundo.


End file.
